


Докопаться до мышей

by fandom JRRT 2020 (fandomJRRT2020)



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomJRRT2020/pseuds/fandom%20JRRT%202020
Summary: Ангбандское начальство вновь ставит опыты над бедной мышью...Автор — Унылый Ленивец (профиль на дайри)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020





	Докопаться до мышей




End file.
